Sister Matchmakers
by Mikaze
Summary: Trowa adopted two young sisters who lived on the streets. The girls really appreciate Trowa and think it's time to find him a girlfriend, though they end up with more than one couple...RR!


Disclaimer: Do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

Chapter 1

Two small figures roamed through the shadows, quietly and quickly as possible, darting from one hallway to another. No one had suspected them yet, and everything was going according to plan.

"Now remember, Lilly, no funny stuff. You have to stick with me otherwise we'll get caught," hissed the taller figure.

"Okay, Kira." The two started moving again, pausing every moment to listen for footsteps. The girl named Kira took out a key card, trying to find the room the card corresponded to.

"Where the hell is the Secrets Room???"she whispered with frustration.

"You mean this door?" Lilly pointed to the door a few meters away that clearly said "Secrets Room".

"Um… Yeah, good job Lil." The little girl beamed at her big sister. Kira slipped the card in the metal slot, and as the light turned green, the door slid open to reveal an office, which led to the alarm system going off. Red lights on each wall started blinking red, while the siren turned on loudly. The two covered their ears upon reflex.

"Shit!" Kira entered the room quickly and searched frantically for what she needed. "Come on… Where the heck is it???" Then, seeing it from the corners of her eyes, Kira grinned triumphantly. "I found it, let's go!" she cried as she grabbed Lilly's small hand. 

Running back to where they came from, Kira and Lilly turned a corner, only to stop dead in their tracks. 

Guards.

Lots of them.

The two hid behind the corner, and Kira kneeled down to Lilly's height. 

"They have the entrances surrounded, so we need to find another way to escape."

"The roof!" suggested Lilly. 

Kira grinned, "You were always the smarter one in the family." And they set off for the stairs. 

Fighting each soldier they encountered, Kira and Lilly managed to get close enough to the roof door, only to be stopped by another guard.

"You won't get away, kiddies," he said, a gun in his hand pointed at Kira's head.

"Lilly, you know what to do," Kira said. Lilly nodded, and ran forward towards the person who was about to shoot her sister. The guard moved his arm and shot many times at Lilly, but she was too fast. Her smallness and her agility that she practiced on over the years were veeery handy in these kinds of circumstances. Lilly kept dodging each bullet, and jumped while kicking the gun out of the man's hands. She made a grab at it, and pointed the gun at the soldier.

"You shouldn't be holding a gun, it can hurt someone," she said. 

"Bang," she moved the gun at his legs.

"Bang," she moved it to his head.

"Bang," the finally at his heart, and from behind, Kira knocked him unconscious.

They both ran towards the door, Kira kicked it open, and they ran towards the edge. From behind, quite a few guards had gathered up.

"Freeze!" said one of the men, also having a gun. The two sisters turned to face them.

"I don't think so." And they both jumped.

*

The two girls sneaked into the apartment building, taking the stairs so they wouldn't attract attention. They quietly crossed the halls, traveling by shadow. As the taller girl opened the door to their room and entered, a click was heard and a gun was pointed at them. A man around 18 and his long bangs covering one of his eyes glared icily at them. Both of the girls jumped and held up their hands.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold on there!" Kira took of her mask and revealed herself. Lilly mirrored the action. "It's only me and Lilly!"

"Daddy!" cried the younger one as she went and hugged one of the man's legs. 

Trowa sighed, "Where did you girls go tonight so late?" he inquired, picking up Lilly in his arms. 

"We went to take back what was rightfully mine," stated Kira as she walked to the kitchen. 

"I'm going to need more details then that."

"Okay okay, we went to a government building," Kira said while taking out a coke and drinking it.

Instantly, Trowa's eyebrows shot up. "Why did you girls go there??"

"K, so we went there for a field trip today, but you know how much I hate political stuff, so me and some of my friends started playing with my little soft ball." With that said, Kira showed him a small red plush ball as evidence. "But then, Jessie dropped the ball and you know where it rolled to, a bodyguard! They thought it was some sort of  bomb and they instantly took it! I made sure to know where my ball went though and stole the key card to open the office." Finishing her story, Kira gave her coke to Lilly who was reaching for the soda through-out the whole time.

"You went through all that trouble just for some ball??"

"That, and because we were bored. 'Night Tro!" and Kira left the room. 

Trowa brought down Lilly so that she could follow her sister. He then sat at the table, and rested his head in the palm of his hand. 'The things I put with…' It was hard to believe that he endured all of their…outgoing-ness for two whole weeks. Two weeks ago, he had seen them on the streets and taken them in. He smiled at the memory…

**//Flashback//**

Trowa walked around downtown aimlessly, just enjoying the sun shining down on him and the wind blowing softly. He and Catherine had just finished another circus show, and Trowa decided that he would pick up something for them to eat. People bustled around and walked with friends, family, or loved ones. It was always busy here, always sprung with life. As he walked down the street, he passed by many homeless people, begging for money, though only two figures caught his eye, and sympathy.

One of them was an adorable little girl, around the age of five or so. She had dark brown, raggedy and messy hair that reached her elbows and twinkling greenish-yellow eyes, despite the dirt-stained face she had on. She had a green T-shirt that was 3 times too big, and brown pants practically covering her shoes. She clung on to the arm of the older girl, who was casually leaning on the wall. She was around twelve with auburn hair that reached past her shoulder, and had the same eyes as what looked like her little sister. Her pretty face was also stained with dirt. The older girl wore a large black tank top and black shorts. It was apparent that neither girls had much too eat in a long time.

He didn't know why, maybe it was because the girls reminded him of himself when he was there age, lost, homeless and nowhere to go, but Trowa approached them with caution, and knelt so that he was the same height as the little one. Her eyes shook with fear, and clung on to her sister's arm even tighter, while the 12-year old shielded her sister with protectiveness. He gave a small smile at the two, and fished something out of the bags. The girls watched him curiously, and was surprised when he held out two dumplings. 

*

"Daddy!!" screeched a little girl pleasantly. She ran and hugged the older gundam pilot with affection, while the eyebrows of the former Gundam pilots shot-up like rockets and their mouths hung with surprise.

"D-D-Daddy???" repeated Duo with disbelief. They had all been at Trowa's apartment, having a get-together that Catherine had planned. They had all been in deep conversation when suddenly, the door burst open and two little girls came running in. "Trowa? You never told us you were a father!…Wait, you never tell us anything…"

Kira and Lilly gave them blank looks, then caught on to what they were implying. 

"Wait! He's not our real dad! He just found us homeless and adopted us, that's ALL."

"And when was this?" asked Quatre, obviously amused by Trowa's new family.

"Just last week."

"So…You just adopted them, like that? Out of the blue? Without a reason?" Duo questioned, while everyone else stayed eerily silent, waiting to see how Trowa would get out of this one.

Trowa just closed his eyes, leaned back in his chair.

And nodded.

Everyone else just sweatdropped.

//**End of flashback//**

Trowa got up from his seat to wash the dishes. Things were a lot more different now that the girls were here, but they were less lonely too. Just then, loud "BANG!" was heard coming from the girl's room.

"WHAAAA! DADDY TROWA, KIRA'S MAKING FUN OF MEEE!"

"I AM NOT! IF YOU WOULD JUST STOP TOUCHING MY STUFF, THEN I WOULD STOP YELLING AT YOU, YOU PIPSQUEAK!"

"WHAAAA! DADDY TROWA, KIRA CALLED ME A PIPSQUEAK!"

Yes. Things were definitely a lot more different with them around. Trowa shook his head and walked to their room.

*

Minako Aino ran down the streets of downtown. She could not believe that she was already late for her lunch meet with Rei! Mina considered just missing it all-together, that way she wouldn't be used as Rei's punching bag, but if she did that, Mina would get an even bigger ear ache, and anything was better than that.

Ringing filled her ears as she ran. Mina then slowed down and scavenged in her purse for her cell phone. After a few more panicky rings, Mina finally found it and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Mina? Hey, it's Rei. Listen, I won't be able to have lunch with you today."

A parade then started. Streamers thrown everywhere while a banner up ahead said: "Yay Mina!" Confetti littered the streets. The crowd cheered while she herself was in a luxurious car waving and giving the peace sign at everyone.

Of course, all this was going on in her head.

"Earth to Mina, are you there?" Rei's question brought Mina back to reality, and she regained her composure.

"Yeah I am. Er…Why can't you come?" she asked.

"Grampa wants me to help him with some things. It's last minute stuff, but I'm really sorry, maybe next time, kay?"

"Kay, see ya!"

Suddenly, Mina felt as if she just ran into a metal pole, then fell down, face first into the hard something she ran into. Mina got off, dusting herself as she did so. She raised her eyes, and met with…

The most gorgeous face she had ever seen.  

"ImsorryImsorryImsorry!!!" excused Mina while bowing continuously when she finally got up from her interesting position. Her face was beet red, matching the large bow in her hair.

"Trowa, you okay?" asked a female's voice. Mina turned her head up, and saw that two little girls were helping him up. Mina then remembered the embarrassing event that just happened and regained her composure.

"I'm really sorry about what happened, I wasn't looking," Mina apologized. The guy named Trowa just simply nodded his head. Mina then saw the bruise that she evidently gave to him on his arm. "Oh my gosh! Your bruise is getting really swollen!"

"It's okay."

"No really. Maybe I could buy you lunch, I'm not doing anything at the moment."

Trowa was about to respond when the younger girl spoke up.

"Yay!! That would really great! I'm reeeeeeeally hungry Trowa!" she piped. Mina grinned at the little girl.

"Oh yeah! Um…My name's Minako but just call me Mina, what's your name?"" she introduced.

"I'm Trowa." 

"I'm Lilly!" exclaimed the little girl that spoke up a few minutes ago.

"Kira."

"Well, since that's settled, where would you guys like to go eat?" asked Mina.

"That café on the other side of the street looks nice," suggested Kira.

Trowa shrugged then nodded. 

*

Once they got a table, everyone sat down and ordered what they were going to eat. Surprisingly and non-surprisingly, Mina was the one who ordered the most food.

"So, um, Trowa, what do you do?" asked Mina.

"I work for Relena Peacecraft," he said with his monotone voice, cutting out the part about being a former Gundam Pilot.

"Really?? You mean the "Queen of the World"? That's really cool! I always wondered what her house looked like and everything. She must be a very busy woman. Do you like what you do?"

Trowa was about to respond, when again, he was cut off with the waitress bringing the food to them.

"Well, it's time to dig in!!" exclaimed Mina while hungrily eating her food. Everyone else just sweatdropped.

~~~I re-did this AGAIN. I seem to be re-doing most of my fics now…~~~ 


End file.
